The guitar is one of the most popular instruments to learn how to play. However, learning to play the guitar may often be a difficult undertaking. For example, a student learning to play the guitar will typically refer to a printed music guide or sheet music to determine where to visually place his or her fingers on the instrument. There are a few disadvantages to this type of learning. First, the student must look at the music guide or sheet music and then turn his or head back to the instrument to locate the notes on the instrument. Often times, the student must glance back and forth at the guide to find the proper finger placement. In addition, the sheet music may be easily lost or misplaced.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a musical guide that allows a student to easily see the guide without causing turning of the student's head. In addition, there is a need in the art for a musical guide that can not be easily lost or misplaced.